


journey to the bottom

by min_gayeon



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_gayeon/pseuds/min_gayeon
Summary: хосок, наверное, выглядит жалко, но это — не самая большая его проблема
Relationships: Jung Hoseok|Jung Dawon





	journey to the bottom

**Author's Note:**

> #np thvn — jorney to the bottom

наверное, всё начинается, когда хосок заходит в её комнату, потому что мама с первого этажа не смогла дозваться. давон фотографируется перед зеркалом, чтобы в дальнейшем выложить это фото с милой подписью и кучей смайликов в какую-нибудь социальную сеть типа инстаграма или твиттера. на ней тонкая серая маечка, через которую виднеются очертания бюстгальтера и короткие шорты с четырьмя пуговицами. 

хосок пробегает по ней взглядом, замечает худые и бледные ноги, а затем не может отвести взгляда от оголенных плеч. в горле неожиданно пересыхает и он забывает, зачем вообще сюда пришёл и что должен сделать. давон поворачивается, улыбается и смотрит вопросительно, мол, что такое?

хосок едва давит в себе желание прикоснуться к этим тонким голым плечам.

хосок только сглатывает — это заметно по тому, как напряжённо дергается его кадык — и пытается вспомнить, что сказать хотел, а затем слышит, как внизу кто-то ставит тарелки на стол.

— там... ужин готов, в общем. 

хосок пьян и лезет целоваться первым, отдаленно думая, что его сейчас оттолкнут и пощечину дадут хлесткую, её звук разорвет тишину, а потом будет очень неловко и ничего, кроме банального «извини» из себя выдавить у него не получится, и в глаза ей смотреть тоже больше не сможет, возможно даже щеки румянцем зальет. 

всё идёт не по сценарию, все совсем не так, как должно было быть, но у хосока, опьянённого вином, нежностью и запахом чужой кожи, в которую он зарывается, словно в снег, просто нет сил отказаться. отстраниться. 

о том, что будет дальше — он не думает. 

  
в следующий раз они вместе смотрят телевизор, на хосоке голубая рубашка с закатанными до локтя рукавами, мать на кухне готовит салат — он слышит стук ножа о доску, — отец тоже где-то здесь. давон его провоцирует, гладит кончиками пальцев ладонь и ведёт тихонько вверх, к рубашке, к локтю. хосок продолжает молча смотреть телевизор и — не замечает, оно выходит само собой, неосознанно как-то, — подставляет руку под ласку.

она ведет пальцами вниз, надавливает на запястье, ощущая под кожей натянутые, словно струны, вены, — кажется, хосок напряжен, — слегка надавливает на них кончиками ногтей, затем ослабляет нажим и двигается к сгибу локтя, едва заметно своими коготками, словно кошка, оставляя тонкие белые полосы на коже.

возможно, хосоку хочется спросить «что ты, чёрт возьми, делаешь?».   
или ударить её.   
возможно, ему бы хотелось перехватить её запястье и сжать его, до хруста.   
прекратить это всё и не заходить дальше, чем положено.   
не переступать черту ещё раз. 

из всего хорошего и правильного, что он мог бы сделать, хосок почему-то кладёт свободную руку на колено своей сестры и скользит вверх по бедру, мысленно уговаривая себя остановиться прямо сейчас и думает о том, что всё так неправильно, и вообще не должно быть. 

он бессознательно сжимает пальцы на чужом бедре.   
этого всего не должно быть. 

давон придвигается ближе, склоняется к шее и дышит в ухо, а потом касается кончиком языка его шеи. хосока тоже ведет, но это нужно остановить, потому что мама на кухне, потому что где-то неподалеку слышны шаги отца. потому что они семья, чёрт возьми, и хосок всех их любит. пожалуй, даже слишком. 

хочется орать.   
хочется сделать ей больно.  
раздробить кости, чтобы наконец-то поняла.   
чтобы прекратила. 

хосок коротко выдыхает:  
— не надо.

давон в ответ на это только цепляет пальцами воротник его рубашки и тянет вниз, губы тоже тянет, в едва заметной улыбке. 

это какое-то тихое безумие.

хосок поворачивает голову, пытаясь сказать что-то еще, образумить как-то, — только непонятно кого больше: себя или давон? — но натыкается на её взгляд и не может выдавить ни слова. она приближается к его лицу, смотрит глаза в глаза, не стесняясь чужого страха, и касается своими губами хосоковых.

терпение, словно канат, натянутый до предела внутри хосока, лопается.

он сдаётся, целует жадно и агрессивно, сильнее сдавливает пальцами мягкое девичье бедро, бесится от собственной беспомощности и не в состоянии проконтролировать ни свои действия, ни тем более себя. давон только сжимает левую хосокову руку, а другая проходится от затылка до края воротника, скользит, обхватывая горло, и поглаживает кадык, нервно подрагивающий под пальцами, ласково гладит шею. 

_слышно, как на кухне из крана капает вода в наполненную жидкостью грязную посуду, а мама что-то едва слышно напевает себе под нос, мешая палочками поджарку на сковороде._

он все так же думает, что им надо остановиться, но тянет её на себя, пересаживая на колени. у хосока рваное дыхание и он ощущает себя тяжелее и горячее солнца в эту минуту, кажется, воздух вокруг как-то сгущается, не продохнуть. пуговицы на рубашке мелкие и легко выскальзывают из петель, предоставляя доступ к обнаженной коже, он приподнимается, чтобы удобнее было снять её, но давон только разводит края этой самой рубашки в стороны и очерчивает пальцами контур ключиц — приятно и немного щекотно. 

она гладит его по затылку, пропускает бордовые, на удивление мягкие, чуть влажные у корней пряди — хосок, кажется, вспотел, — сквозь пальцы и ёрзает у него на коленях. в джинсах тесно, неудобно и хосок поддаётся бёдрами навстречу, намекая. давон сжимает зубы у него на шее, кажется, сейчас прокусит кожу, и выступят маленькие гранатовые капельки.

наверное, хосоку надо найти девушку.  
или заказать проститутку.  
пойти в душ, на худой конец.

вместо этого он умудряется запустить ладонь в её волосы и кое-как побороть в себе желание оттянуть их, пока она расправляется с ремнем и замком на джинсах, потому что чувствует твёрдое, горячее и настойчиво упирающееся, одновременно вылизывая его шею. 

давон прижимается всем телом.

в голове хосока не остается ничего ясного, в глазах темнеет и он цедит воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, молясь, чтобы их не позвали к ужину, чтобы отец не вышел из-за угла, чтобы никто ничего не заметил. не сейчас. с каждой минутой становится всё сложнее сдерживаться и не умолять давон.

она стонет чуть слышно, сжимает коленями его бедра и чувствует чужое дыхание возле своей щеки. она тянется к губам хосока, оглаживает их пальцами, проходится кончиками ногтей, касается подушечками пальцев зубов, а когда терпения не остается — хватается руками за хосоковы плечи и двигается сама. 

хосок до побелевших костяшек сжимает девичьи бёдра и думает, что носить короткие юбки его сестра больше не сможет. давон плевать на синяки, ей даже нравится.

отец спускается со второго этажа почти сразу же после того, как горящее в хосоковом нутре желание трескается и взрывается. к этому моменту давон уже на коленях брата, укрытая его же курткой, и притворяется спящей, а хосок всё ещё пытается привести дыхание в порядок и кривовато улыбается родителю. в актёрском мастерстве давон всегда была лучше хосока, и даже сейчас, спустя годы практики, после своего дебюта, он всё равно уступает ей в притворстве. 

_на кухне включается телевизор с гогочащими ведущими одного из популярных вечерних шоу. слышно, как отец с улыбкой целует маму в щёку._

  
никто ничего не замечает, ни на следующей день, ни через неделю, ни через месяц. ими всё так же гордятся, иногда ставят в пример. они никогда не ссорятся и не кричат, всё чаще многозначительно переглядываются — идеальные дети. 

каждый раз, когда давон на него смотрит — хосоку становится страшно.  
ощущение чего-то затаившегося и неправильного не покидает, а лишь плотнее утрамбовывается где-то на дне желудка. 

они снова встречаются ночью, на кухне, когда там никого нет, а хосок просто пришёл попить воды. давон даже не прикасается, просто стоит позади и смотрит, а потом ей в поясницу упирается край стола. хосок напирает, прижимается всем телом, доверчиво и тесно, как щенок даже, тычется губами в теплую чувствительную шею. 

давон растягивает губы в улыбке.

хочется попросить её прекратить так делать, так улыбаться, прекратить все это безумие: щиплет глаза, в горле стоит ком — ему бы хотелось найти выход. или не знать её никогда. хосок усаживает сестру на стол, она не сопротивляется совсем, только улыбается как-то странно и смотрит сверху вниз, словно жалеет. он становится на колени, долго возится с четырьмя пуговицами на её проклятых шортах, шипит что-то явно не лестное и цензурное, а затем подцепляет их за пояс и стаскивает вниз. джинсовая ткань сваливается с её худых ног на пол, под хосоковы колени. 

хосок всё ещё не знает, зачем вообще всё это затеял, но отступать уже слишком поздно. чтобы удержать его рядом давон не прилагает никаких усилий, достаточно просто склонить голову на бок и не прекращать хитро смотреть сверху вниз. она чувствует сухую горячую ладонь на своем бедре, пока хосок трется щекой о её лодыжку, касается идеально гладкой, нежной кожи мягкими влажными губами. 

сквозь полупрозрачные голубые занавески пробивается луна, холодным росчерком бросая тень на их лица.

хосок дразнится, целует низ живота и внутреннюю сторону бедра, хотя самому дышать чуть сложнее, чем обычно, а потом заставляет давон закусить нижнюю губу, чтобы ненароком никого не разбудить, и откинуть голову назад. из-под полуопущенных век она продолжает наблюдать за его манипуляциями, скребет пальцами по столу, в тишине отчетливо слышно как соприкасаются короткие, аккуратные ногти с лакированной деревянной поверхностью. 

у хосока все чувства обострены до предела, он даже сейчас насторожен, прислушивается к тихому мычанию сестры и шуму деревьев за окном. возможно, если бы в детстве им не позволяли так много, сейчас они бы не делали такие страшные в своей безнаказанности вещи. давон чувствует горячее и жгучее внизу живота, там, где хосок, и гнет спину, сжимая волосы на его затылке в свободной руке. 

он отстраняется, еще раз целует внутреннюю сторону бедра и облизывает губы, поднимая на неё полный отчаяния взгляд. 

смотря утром счастливым родителям в глаза, хосок чувствует себя последней сволочью.

— я тебя больше не трону. 

хосок пытается звучать твёрдо и решительно, действительно верит, что сможет, дал себе обещание, так действительно будет лучше и правильно, надо только сглотнуть образовавшийся ком, и не отступать, не сдаваться, не прекращать. он не должен рушить ещё и её жизнь, даже если никто не будет так же прекрасен, даже если он никогда не найдёт замены. 

облегчения это не приносит, только добавляет сожалений и ответственности, горькое и горячее внутри разрастается с каждым днём. 

давон не говорит абсолютно ничего.

звонок от мамы застаёт его заканчивающим тренировку и собирающимся в общежитие. он честно отработал своё расписание, угробив на это два дня, и теперь вынужден отпрашиваться у менеджера и обыскивать весь город. давон обнаруживается на автобусной остановке, через четыре часа. 

хосок смотрит обречённо и устало, в пять ноль семь ему дико хочется спать, но обстоятельства вынуждают позвонить домой и сказать что да, нашёл, живую и вменяемую, может быть, только сонную и немного продрогшую. 

— мама переживает.

он молчит о том, что уже третьи сутки без нормального сна и успел обойти половину города.

— плевать, — она смотрит пристально и агрессивно, скрестив руки на груди и хосок не знает куда себя деть, что сказать, что сделать чтобы...

_чтобы что?_

стереть из её памяти все свои ошибки?  
забыть то, что они натворили?  
не напиться в первый раз, сдержаться и оттолкнуть во второй?

_он бы всё равно не смог._

— идём домой.

давон остается непреклонна, и даже проезжающий мимо и разбрызгивающий вокруг себя грязь автобус не заставляет её отменить своё решение.

хосоку хочется расплакаться.

— пожалуйста.

он садится перед ней на корточки зачем-то, смотрит пристально и долго, борясь с желанием отвести взгляд — давон замечает в его глазах вину.

хосок знает, что всё началось из-за него.  
знает, что ничего уже не исправить

— идём домой, пожалуйста. 

он обхватывает её плечо, сжимая пальцами, и надеется, что давит не слишком сильно. поднимается сначала сам, а затем и её тянет на себя. солнце еще не взошло, день обещает быть пасмурным и до дома они идут в молчании, которое черезмнрно давит по ушам и сердце сковывает цепями, хосок не уверен, что выдержит, и смотрит больше себе под ноги, чем на дорогу. взволнованные родители встречают их у порога, давон молча проходит на второй этаж, оставляя на хосока все проблемы. 

под непонимающие взгляды родителей он просит её не трогать, говорит, что это его вина, в чём именно вина заключается хосок не уточняет — вряд ли он выдержит то, что будет после признания. отец молчит несколько долгих минут, а потом говорит тебе виднее и хлопает по плечу, благодаря. хосок слабо улыбается, обнимает родителей на прощание, маму особенно крепко, потому что перед ней чувство вины почему-то ощущается особенно остро, еще раз просит не трогать давон, разворачивается и наконец уходит.

от себя противно настолько, что хочется напиться или хотя бы сдохнуть.

хосок слышит хлопок двери, а затем серьёзный отцовский голос и до ужаса противный девичий смех, — подруга давон, — хосок уже слышал его раньше, до того, как всё это случилось, когда забирал их, в стельку пьяных и упирающихся, из второсортного клуба, ему тогда еще не хватило денег, и этих дурочек, которые только _«хихи-хаха»_ пришлось посадить в такси, а самому идти пешком. 

вроде бы её зовут джимин.

джимин заехала ему в челюсть, пока хосок пытался вывести их на улицу и запихать в такси.

  
хосок знает, что поступает неправильно, укладывая спать пьяную давон, но всё равно не может отказать матери. она смеётся совершенно по-дурному, почти как джимин, и брыкается так, что хосоку приходится схватить её за запястье и больно его сжать, — наверняка утром появятся синяки. хосок склоняется над её лицом, чувствуя запах алкоголя, шипит что-то определенно злое, и тут же разжимает пальцы, чтобы не переломать ей кости, не сорваться. наверняка, утром он пожалеет об этом.

через пару часов давон температурит и обнимает фаянсового друга, у неё ватные ноги и дрожь по всему телу, кружится голова. хосок придерживает её волосы, чтобы не испачкались, доводит до комнаты, потому что уверен, что перед глазами у неё плывет, а потом снова переодевает, — пока давон выворачивало, пара капель попала на одежду, — а затем обтирает влажным полотенцем, пытаясь хоть немного сбить температуру и избавить от головокружения. этой ночью он еще долго носится рядом, с лекарствами и не спит, боясь, что давон стошнит во сне, и она захлебнется. 

каждое прикосновение обжигает и рвёт изнутри.

джимин снова приходит через два дня.

хосок не выдерживает через три — едет на другой конец города, долго выискивает нужный район, а затем и бар, среди кучи разноцветных неоновых вывесок, режущих глаз, цепляет знакомую фигуру возле стойки. давон смеётся с каким-то парнем — хосок видит, как подрагивают её плечи. он встает между ними, загораживая его собой, смотрит внимательно, как её лицо принимает серьёзное выражение, и осторожно вынимает бокал с коктейлем — обычная цветная мешанина из алкоголя и красителя, — они соприкасаются пальцами, и это чувствуется особенно остро. он так скучал. 

давон все так же молчит, ей и не нужно говорить, и смотрит как тогда на кухне.

нецензурные возмущения парня возвращают его в реальность секунд двадцать спустя, тот кичится, спрашивает кто такой, чего вообще надо, не видишь что ли, девочка моя уже. хосок отдаёт бармену пару купюр, ставит бокал на барную стойку и с трудом сдерживает себя, чтобы не приложить об неё же незнакомца.

давон покорно встает со своего места.

хосок выдыхает. из-за двери всё ещё доносится бит, воздух свежий и влажный, по рукам давон бегут мурашки, заставляя зябко поёжиться, и он отдает ей свою кожанку, пока они ждут такси. в машине давон ненадолго засыпает, и хосок укладывает её голову на своё плечо. он привозит её в незнакомый район, давон понимает это, когда осматривается, пока хосок расплачивается за проезд, и когда они поднимаются на шестой этаж по темному подъезду. лампочек нет, но он попадает в замочную скважину с первого раза, слегка толкнув дверь открывает, пропуская её внутрь первой и включая свет.

оказывается, смотреть друг на друга при нормальном освещении очень даже неловко, и кажется, ему следует что-то сказать, как-то объясниться. 

— хочешь есть?

хосок прекрасно знает, что в холодильнике пусто, даже пива и заплесневелого сыра не найти, он не думал, что когда-нибудь будет пользоваться этой квартирой, по крайней мере не так скоро. но если она что-нибудь попросит, хосок тут же побежит в круглосуточный магазин на углу дома, или даже в тот, что через два квартала. давон мотает головой и снимает куртку, неуверенно проходя в комнату. 

хосок не знает, что ему следует сделать и предлагает ей сесть на диван, а затем извлекает из шкафа несколько футболок и рубашек, на выбор.

— не знаю, какая тебе больше понравится, но я бы очень хотел, чтобы вот эта, — он выставляет немного вперед белоснежную рубашку без нашивок.

наверное, это выглядит жалко.

давон молча берет её и удаляется в ванную, а когда возвращается, хосок уже сидит на диване, поедает пиццу и переключает каналы, останавливаясь на музыкальном. он замечает её почти сразу, поворачивается и пытается улыбнуться, выходит, правда, плохо, потому что всё еще не определился с тем, как себя чувствует и стоит ли начинать разговор или отложить на потом. 

у неё тяжелые влажные волосы, влага скапливается на их кончиках, и затем падает на ткань, делая её прозрачной. хосок закрывает окно, возвращаясь на свое место и делится пиццей. обычно они такое не едят, но у него вот уже месяц вся жизнь наперекосяк и терять почти нечего, а так он хоть приобретет что-то, пусть это и будут всего лишь лишние килограммы.

пока давон откусывает кусочек, хосок мысленно обдумывает, как можно начать разговор и очень старается не коситься на промокшую спереди рубашку. терпения хватает минут на пять, не больше, а затем, поджав губы, хосок накидывает на неё сверху толстовку и отворачивается, потому что это как-то, ну, палевно. даже слишком.

давон улыбается:

— не боишься, что испачкаю?

он гораздо больше боится не сдержаться, а грязная толстовка — не такая высокая цена за то, чтобы быть нормальным. хосок хотел бы сказать что-то о том, что у него полно этих рубашек, если надо будет, может купить штук двадцать таких же.

— значит постираю.

они еще какое-то время пялятся в экран, пролистывая музыкальное шоу, а потом хосок расстилает постельное на диване, для сестры, и достаёт себе футон. 

ничего из того, что следовало бы сказать, он не произносит.

укрывшись одеялом, она поворачивается к нему спиной, и кажется, засыпает.   
хосок долго думает о будущем и давится отвращением к себе, совсем на короткий промежуток времени засыпая под утро. снится какая-то психоделия, просто набор кадров, вызывающих жуткое ощущение, и заставляющих стонать и ворочаться. давон свешивает руку, легонько толкая его в плечо и тихо зовёт по имени — хосок открывает глаза.

солнце ещё не поднялось.

— извини, что разбудил, муть какая-то снится.

она отодвигается назад, уступая место и явно не думая о последствиях, потому что диван рассчитан на одного человека, места совсем мало, но хосок перебирается и устраивается рядом, он теплый и всё ещё не отошедший от кошмара. чтобы поместиться вдвоём приходится прижаться друг к другу близко-близко, в любой другой ситуации хосок среагировал бы на это иначе, но сейчас он старается её не трогать и сохраняет пару сантиметров между телами.

телефон вибрирует уже в чёрт знает какой раз, солнце подозрительно нагло пробивается сквозь шторы, и хосок ожидаемо все просыпает. он спешно собирается и почти умоляет давон дождаться его возвращения и никуда не уходить, чтобы можно было потом вместе поехать домой. 

возвращается он поздно, потому что гоняли нещадно, заставив отрабатывать пропущенные без уважительной причины часы, и еще на пороге понимает, что что-то не так. например, дверь закрыта не на нижний, а на верхний замок. чувство беспокойства сковывает грудь, и он не разуваясь проходит в комнату. 

давон пьяная-пьяная, с разбитыми коленями, в его куртке, на полу и сжимает в руках бутылку вина. хосок от неё такой, беспомощно улыбающейся, теряется совершенно и замирает, приходя в себя только когда чувствует на себе чужой взгляд. отмирает, и садится рядом, обнимая неудобно немного, забирая из рук бутылку и отставляя в сторону, ласково гладит по волосам и целует в макушку. 

они сидят так минут двадцать, пока давон полностью не успокаивается, а затем хосок тащит её в ванную, усаживая на белоснежный бортик — давон упирается голыми ступнями в пол. сам шарит по полкам в поисках аптечки, потом шагает ближе и опускается на колени. осторожно, донельзя задирает и без того криминально короткую юбку, смачивая ватку в перекиси, неспешно обрабатывает ссадины, не позволяя себе больше нигде касаться, только ранки. дует на каждую, чтобы не щипало так сильно, чтобы не было так больно, надеясь хоть где-то облегчить чужие страдания. 

она дрожит, когда хосок ненароком задевает кожу возле болячки.

он не знает, что с ним происходит и зачем он это делает, но всё равно опускает свою сухую и горячую ладонь ей на бедро, смотрит внимательно в глаза, затем целует обработанную ранку, на секунду касаясь кончиком языка, дурея от горько-соленой смеси антисептика, крови и нежной кожи. не получая отпора хосок совсем наглеет и целует чужую лодыжку, прикрыв глаза, а после обнимает за ноги, обвивает рукам талию и упирается лбом в живот, заставляя давон привстать.

вообще-то ему не следовало бы так стоять, кафель на полу холодный, колени болят уже сейчас и это точно скажется на качестве его танцев.

хосоку плевать.

хосоку страшно отстраниться и посмотреть ей в лицо.

хосок устал и запутался, когда-то где-то свернул не туда и теперь не может найти обратный путь, момент, когда все пошло наперекосяк, точку отсчёта. ему очень нужно остаться в этом моменте хотя бы ненадолго

давон осторожно гладит его по волосам и смотрит вперед, на белоснежную кафельную стену, а затем шепчет:

— поехали домой.

  
хосок не возражает и не пытается что-то изменить, он вообще ничего не говорит, просто скрывается в глубине квартиры, желая уйти подальше от этого всего. 

давон знакомит родителей со своим парнем. он вполне симпатичный, приехал из америки и теперь учится на третьем курсе одного из лучших университетов сеула, имеет неплохую подработку и постоянно прикасается к давон — то за руку возьмёт, то по волосам потреплет, и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. он глядит на неё так, словно она вся его собственность. 

хосок знает, что уже ненавидит его. 

за ужином, когда давон передает соль и соприкасается с ним пальцами, хосок ловит на себе уничтожающий взгляд этого парня, кажется, его зовут тони — хосок не помнит, он прослушал. злость липким ядом расползается внутри, склеивая внутренности, превращая их в один большой пылающий ком. хосок нервно и до боли сжимает ладонью свою коленку, чтобы не натворить глупостей. и ему кажется, что давон заметила.

этот парень не позволяет провести ни одной лишней секунды рядом с давон, и кажется, что он знает, как хосок на неё смотрит. знает, что они натворили. от него исходит какой-то враждебный настрой. 

(возможно, хосок просто боится и чуточку предвзят)

— иди ко мне, — тони резко, неосторожно, дёргает девушку на себя, немного грубовато, обнимая её рукой за шею и целует в макушку, а затем что-то шепчет, вызывая звонкий девичий смех.

не ласково.

не бережно.

без трепета.

не так, как делает это хосок и уже только поэтому хосок с трудом подавляет в себе желание сломать этому парню руку, потому что с давон, с его маленькой принцессой, так нельзя, слишком грубо. и от этого хосока раздирает на части, кожа словно горит изнутри, и он сам тоже горит, всё сильнее и всё так же больно. 

когда они уходят хосок даже не успевает попрощаться с сестрой.

пиная подушку, почему-то валяющуюся на полу, хосок ложится на кровать. пару секунд он разглядывает белый пыльный потолок, трещинки, танцующие в рисунке, а после покрывало под парнем плывёт волнами. хосок нещадно бьёт по ним — удар, один, ещё, — и слышит треск ткани, который разбитым стеклом забивается в уши и рвёт тонкие перепонки.

почему давон так счастливо улыбалась ему той самой улыбкой, которую дарила хосоку? 

хосок сваливается с кровати, но не встаёт. вычерчивая незамысловатые контуры на подушке, поворачивает голову и смотрит на ножки шкафа, даже не воспринимая то, что видит. слишком много мыслей о том, что никакой тони не имеет права трогать худую коленку давон или обнимать её. каждый раз, когда к ней прикасается кто-то другой, хосоку кажется, что это слишком неправильно.

хосок, вообще-то, думать так не имеет никакого права, но давон любит безбожно настолько, что не представляет себя без её вечернего дыхания на ухо, коротких, острых ноготков, полосующих плечи и руки. без капелек духов на своём теле — ему нравится брать её долго, нежно, мучительно; сопливо и избито дарить подарки и заботиться, держать в коконе ровного спокойствия.

остановить себя он не в силах, а рядом нет никого, кто мог бы попытаться привести его в чувство, сказать что-то типа, хэй, чувак, опомнись, приди в себя, даже если не можешь и не хочешь. у хосока нет никого, кто бы его, так глупо уснувшего в этом лесу, хотя бы потыкал палкой, чтобы разбудить.

этот воздушный замок памяти и чувств пал, оставив после себя воспоминания, и это сильно ранит, не давая возможности нормально думать, и вообще-то такое ломает. 

хосок не может вспомнить, где он так проебался по жизни. 

они смотрят телевизор.  
вдвоём. (наконец-то, — думает хосок)  
какой-то дебильный детский мультсериал.

всё внимание хосока обращено на сестру, он рассматривает её лицо, обрамлённое бликами, исходящими от телеэкрана, — внутри разливается какая-то нежность-отрава, разъедает его и медленно выжигает, слишком тяжело, — спускается взглядом дальше острых коленок, к бёдрам, которые не скрывают короткие домашние шорты, дышать становится тяжелее, хосок пытается сглотнуть, но чуть не давится воздухом в пересохшем горле, а потом замечает на белой коже распустившийся цветок отливающий синеватым и, кажется, желтоватым цветами. 

— откуда?

она молчит.

от этого не то, чтобы грустно, скорее пусто просто. 

— этот тони нравится тебе так сильно?

хосок смотрит внимательно, долго, но не упрекая, — этот вопрос оцарапал ему горло — а потом ложится поверх её ног, обнимая под коленками, жмется к цветному пятнышку щекой, а после легонько поглаживает его пальцем. 

тихое _возможно_ прерывает гул телевизора спустя минуту. 

внезапно — для хосока — телефон начинает вибрировать и давон выскальзывает из цепких рук брата, смотрит на загоревшееся на дисплее имя, и уходит в другую комнату, оставив хосока одного. 

он не знает, почему, но идёт вслед за ней. тихо, на цыпочках, останавливаясь возле приоткрытой двери. хосоку слышны только обрывки фраз, всякие «я тоже», «скучаю», «неимоверно» и «конечно», но даже этого достаточно, чтобы ревность, застилая взор, снова начала пульсировать внутри. безотчётно он сжимает рубашку на груди в кулак и зажмуривает глаза. знает, что подслушивать нехорошо, и в итоге станет только хуже, но остановить себя не может, как мазохист тянется к горячему огню. слышит смех давон — легкий, заливистый — и кривит губы, направляя все силы на то, что бы не завыть.

паркет скрипит под хосоковыми ногами, но давон этого не слышит. прямо как и хосока. 

голова хосока покоится на коленях давон, она задумчиво перебирает одной рукой густые пряди его чёрных волос, а другой редактирует фото в инстаграме. 

— вчера было моё второе свидание.

— и как?

девушка молчит чуть дольше, чем обычно, хмурится, словно пытаясь подобрать слова и хосок резко открывает глаза.  
видеть, как она улыбается, думая о ком-то другом — очень больно.

— как сахарная вата? наверное так, да.

она хихикает смущённо, будто бы в упор не замечая каким напряжённым становится брат, когда они поднимают темы хоть как-то связанные с её отношениями.

— он выиграл для меня игрушку из автомата с первого раза, это так мило, правда?

хосоку мерещится в этих словах немой упрёк, потому что когда они с давон гуляли в парке, у него и с третьего раза не получилось попасть в десяточку в этом чёртовом тире. 

она продолжает рассказывать, хосок уже не слушает, просто делает заинтересованное лицо, — там, внутри, все сжимается и колет острыми раскаленными пиками-объятьями, — и выхватывает отдельные моменты, про горки, на которых ты словно взлетаешь высоко в небо, про несколько сотен воздушных шариков и мороженое со вкусом черники.

— мы были на колесе обозрения. ты помнишь каково это?

хосок кивает, но давон, как и всегда, не видит — она редактирует фото, чтобы выложить его в инстаграм. 

— знаешь, мне казалось, что кроме меня и тони там никого нет. словно мы одни во всём мире...

он отодвигает её руку со смартфоном немного в сторону, так, чтобы давон смогла увидеть его лицо, и шепчет хрипло чуть-чуть:

— посмотри на меня хоть раз.

и давон смотрит, как хосок глазами молнии мечет, а затем резко, кротко, коротко, целует её в уголок губ, на секунду ловя запах её кожи, с самых кончиков ресниц и волос.

на дисплее высвечивается короткое «забери меня» и хосок уже готов, несётся через пару кварталов пешком, потому что забыл всё, что только можно забыть, включая ключи от подъезда. 

он замечает её издалека.

маленькую и беззащитную.

полностью промокшую и дрожащую от сырости, озирающуюся по сторонам.

позади неё группа шумных выпивших подростков, они громко ржут, слышно, наверное, на весь квартал, и хлещут дешёвое пиво из банок. давон ускоряет шаг, в спину ей прилетают несколько мерзких шуток, заставляя поёжиться от страха. 

хосок буквально за несколько секунд преодолевает расстояние между ними, накидывает куртку на озябшие плечи, и крепко обнимает правой рукой. 

хосок не спрашивает, почему всё это не сделал её парень.

хосок не спрашивает, почему она так поздно возвращается домой.

он просто знает, что нужен сейчас.

давон благодарна ему за молчание.

она удивлённо смотрит на небо, когда по носу клопает большая капля.

раз.

два.

три.

хосок крепче сжимает её руку, с тихим «готова»?

они бегут под ночным проливным дождём.  
белая футболка становится полупрозрачной и неприятно липнет к телу, а волосы промокают, но хосок всё равно улыбается, когда сестра благодарит его одним лишь взглядом, стягивая капюшон у подбородка

в квартиру они заваливаются со смехом.  
давон уже почти забыла о тони.

хосок почти и забыл, что это его собственная сестра — ещё немного и поцеловал бы её, смеющуюся, прямо у порога.  
он снимает мокрую насквозь футболку, когда давон приносит полотенце. она смущённо разглядывает его пресс, а хосок, проследив за её взглядом, подмигивает и смеётся. девушка лишь фыркает, и накидывает ему на голову полотенце, полностью закрывая его лицо. 

поначалу она злостно трёт, но тут же, словно извиняется, мягко гладит по волосам, зажимая их между махровой тканью, и аккуратно так протирает. хосок чувствует заботу буквально в каждом её прикосновении, ему даже кажется, что она пытается их высушить своим дыханием, и улыбка исчезает с его лица.

не заслужил.

он переводит взгляд на давон. она смотрит на него, прямо в глаза, словно всеми мыслями проникая внутрь и вороша самое потаённое.

у хосока внутри всё переворачивается, плывёт. 

хорошо до тошноты. 

боже, какая же она хрупкая, — проносится в голове

он встаёт немного резко и смыкает руки за её спиной в замок. давон, кажется, не против, прижимается щекой к его груди и не пытается отстраниться.

ни капли презрения, ненависти или отвращения.

когда она поднимает на него взгляд, хосоку то ли из-за мягкого света ночника, то ли из-за собственного больного воображения, всё это кажется это слишком чувственным.

давон слишком соблазнительная, когда смотрит на него вот так, снизу вверх, в одной длинной, почти ничего не скрывающей, домашней майке. 

хосок смотрит, ревнует и обожает изгибы её тела, точёные запястья. её мягкая тёплая кожа словно бы шепчет ему только я могу быть возле тебя, и хосок, снова не сдержавшись, жмется щекой к её оголённому плечу, и мажет губами по впадинке на ключице. 

на секунду ему кажется, что давон вздрогнула, и он сжимает её сильнее, так что даже самому становится трудно дышать.

  
хосок зовёт, — хотя наверное, это всё таки больше звучит как просьба, весьма жалкая причём, — давон погулять, просто так, потому что они уже очень давно не гуляли, и ему сейчас как никогда нужно развеяться.

они прогуливаются по узким и тёмным улочкам.

это даже романтично.

наверное.

он фотографирует ночные виды сеула и, украдкой — давон, хотя это «украдкой» всё равно лижет яркой вспышкой фотоаппарата по тёмным стенам.

когда давон слышит чьи-то голоса, она сразу руками ищет хосоково плечо и прячется за его спину.

пусть ей это всё кажется.

пусть это будет неправда.

увы.

давон слышит голос тони.

хосок, она уверена, тоже узнал его.

чуть хрипловатый, громкий и грубый. он вместо со своими друзьями явно навеселе. до них доносится что-то про простушку, плюшевые игрушки, прежде чем компания взрывается хохотом. 

хосок не выдерживает после того, как этот парень, хосок снова забыл его имя, говорит что-то о том, что «она будто влюблена в своего брата, может, уже даже дала ему. и обязательно даст самому тони, в ближайшее время». парни начинают одобрительно хлопать рассказчика по плечу и что-то восклицать, когда хосок с вполне определёнными намерениями направляется к полупьяной компании, дёргая парня на себя и несколько секунд смотрит в его наглые глаза. тот, кажется, ещё не понимает, кого видит перед собой, потому что машет ладонями, как-то слишком уж неосмысленно, просто будоража воздух.

хосок выплевывает наполненное отвращением: 

— ну ты и ублюдок.

отшвыривает того от себя, так, что он ударяется спиной о стену, мажет по челюсти тони кулаком, и знает, что не остановился бы если бы не слишком испуганное, потерянное и кажется, дрожащее «хосок» раздавшееся со стороны, где должна была остаться его сестра. 

— пожалуйста, не надо! давай просто уйдем отсюда, — она едва ощутимо дёргает его за край джинсовки.

хосок сжимает пальцы, сейчас он бы очень хотел подраться хорошенько, с содранными о чужие зубы костяшками, но менее чем в полушаге, за его спиной стоит давон. и последнее, чего бы он хотел, это чтобы она видела его таким.

— хорошо, — он расслабляется на секунду, но тут же бьёт тони под дых и отряхивает ладони, — вот теперь пойдём.

хосок берёт её за руку и выводит из улочки навстречу ночным фонарям и неоновым вывескам.

давон идёт за братом и выглядит немного растерянной, задумчивой, хотя и пытается это скрыть. у неё даже получается немного улыбнуться, только хосок не обманывается, он чувствует, что что-то не так — они связаны друг с другом непозволительно близко, чтобы он мог не заметить или не понять.

они тормозят возле пешеходного перехода, потому что правила запрещают идти дальше ближайшие двадцать три секунды, и хосок небрежно-бережно приобнимает её за плечи, всего на пару мгновений, потому что за себя становится как-то стыдливо.

— всё будет хорошо.

хосоку неловко, он чувствует, что говорит что-то не то. не так. эта фраза, она тут не к месту, как и он сам, наверное, а вокруг тихо-тихо, будто город опустел или замер в ожидании чего-то, только вывески играют бликами на неровном асфальте и свет фонарей где-то там плывёт по пустым, влажным от дождя тротуарам.

ни машин, ни пьяниц, которые могли бы привлечь внимание своим шорохом и прогнать это непонятное ощущение. хосоку это кажется таким глупым, ведь они просто стоят в темноте, посреди дороги, и оба молчат.

молчание затягивается и, кажется, даже не собирается исчезать: эта тишина давит на хосока и, чёрт возьми, давон даже не смотрит на него; дышать становится тяжелее. 

слишком тихо. 

слишком неправильно. 

что-то идёт не так.

хосоку кажется, что они уже вечность стоят на середине этого чёртового шоссе, хотя на самом деле прошло не так много времени, максимум — минут пять, и он всё еще не может перестать смотреть на её лицо. хрупкость её летнего образа отпечатывается на сетчатке и хосок боится даже моргнуть. впечатление, что она может вдруг растворится в ночи, слишком сильное.

— давай зайдём в магазин? 

голос давон звучит тихо, уверенно, и ещё — она наконец-то смотрит на него, так ровно и спокойно. хосок, конечно, понимает, для чего она попросила пойти вместе, а она осторожно, чтобы не задеть ранки на его ладонях и костяшках, берет его за руку. 

хосоку эта идея не нравится.

совсем. 

хосока изнутри раздирает. 

хосок уже готов умолять её не делать этого, даже на колени встанет, если поможет. 

в груди становится до невозможного тяжело и тесно — какая-то непонятная злость давит его изнутри. 

у хосока дрожат руки, давон это чувствует, и смотрит ему в глаза, внимательно, решительно, как бы предупреждая, что назад не отступит. 

хосок молчит всю дорогу, пока они не заходят в какой-то круглосуточный магазин, в котором глаза режет от яркого света ламп. внутри никого, даже за кассой никто не стоит, только сонный уборщик, жмущийся в другом конце магазина. она берёт бутылку красного полусладкого, а хосок оставляет пару купюр возле кассы, ловя на себе неодобрительный взгляд мужчины. 

после душного помещения на улице оказывается свежо и необычайно хорошо. 

хосока по прежнему напрягает упорное молчание между ними в этой незапланированной прогулке, и он смотрит на неё, хоть и не знает, что сказать — любая фраза кажется ему сейчас неуместной. 

давон молча озирается по сторонам — ей не знаком этот район, и, не обращая внимания на хосока, открывает бутылку, пьёт совсем не по-девичьи, прямо из горла, толкает хосоково плечо, сначала легко, затем чуть сильнее, как бы намекая, что ей нужен ответ, и улыбается.

хосок не понимает.

давон украдкой смотрит на него и он замечает хитрый блеск в её глазах. 

хосок улыбается в ответ. понял. 

когда он начинает её щекотать, давон заливается смехом — пьяным и громким, и он тоже уже не может не улыбнуться, даже если от этого скулы сводит.

задыхаясь от смеха, в обнимку, они сваливаются на влажный асфальт, и хосокову футболку теперь точно придётся стирать, а давон уже сидит, и смех её всё звонче, и под светом фонарей она еще красивее, чем обычно.

она улыбается и делает еще глоток из, непонятно каким чудом уцелевшей и не испачкавшей их одежду ярко-бурыми пятнами, бутылки. хосок слегка приподнимается и хватает её за запястье, спокойно отводя руку с бутылкой в сторону. он берёт её за подбородок и не даёт проглотить сладкое и в то же время чуть горьковатое вино, накрывает её губы своими и высасывает приятную жидкость прямо из её рта. 

вино оседает на языке и с каждым глотком становится вкуснее, приятнее, теплее и немного пощипывает язык. где-то совсем недалеко проезжает такси — хосок слышит шуршание шин о влажный асфальт. 

давон пахнет алкоголем и чем-то ещё, кажется, жасмином, — хосок не уверен, — а платье оказывается почти прозрачным. её чуть растрёпанные и распущенные волосы касаются хосокова лица, покалывают и щекочут кончиками щёки. платье немного задирается и хосок старается не думать о том какого цвета её нижнее бельё, хотя он всё уже видел.

едва у него успевает мелькнуть мысль о том, что вокруг подозрительно тихо, как давон разжимает пальцы и бутылка падает рядом с глухим стуком.

вместо смеха из груди вырывается протяжный вздох. 

они шумно заваливаются в подъезд и немного расстраиваются, когда оказывается, что лифт не работает. давон пьяна — она болтает глупости, улыбается и громко смеётся непонятно почему. хосоку тоже смешно, хотя он не может разобрать ни слова из того, что она говорит.

ему смешно, но он не смеётся.

она почти не поднимает ноги, с трудом поднимается по лестнице и всё время спотыкается, хотя пытается идти нормально. 

хосок крепко держит её за талию, изредка сжимая пальцы.

он боится, что она может начать брыкаться или упираться, и тогда у него точно не получится удержать её, и давон упадёт, расшибая и сдирая колени до крови, а потом будет плакать.

хосок не хочет, чтобы она о чём-то жалела. 

он держит её так крепко, как может, возможно, ей даже немного неприятно и потом у неё на боку обнаружатся синяки, но это, в любом случае, лучше, чем оказаться чуть ниже на бетонной площадке со свёрнутой шеей. 

они заходят в квартиру, теснясь в узком коридоре, и давон бы упала в темноте, но у хосока хорошая реакция, он успевает словить и удержать, а затем помогает облокотиться на стену, замечая на себе её пронзительный взгляд. 

давон больше не смеётся и ничего не говорит. только смотрит так же непонятно, как тогда, посреди дороги, но с примесью благодарности.

хосок помогает ей разуться и смотрит. 

глаза-в-глаза.  
лицо-в-лицо.

кажется, что если бы он мог посмотреть на себя со стороны, то выглядел бы, наверняка, жалко, и, пожалуй, слишком обречённо. 

давон берёт его руки в свои и внимательно рассматривает ранки — запёкшаяся кровь, разбитые казанки.

— больно, наверное, да? 

хосок до этого боли даже не замечал, возможно, и не заметил бы, если бы она не сказала. давон хватает его за предплечье, ведёт за собой по тёмному длинному коридору.

спокойно, ровно и уверенно.

она включает в ванной свет, опускает крышку унитаза и усаживает на неё хосока. шуршит чем-то, заглядывает в шкафчики и шарит по полкам руками в поисках чего-то и, разочарованно вздыхая, усаживается прямо перед ним, на коврике.

в её руках хосоково сердце, салфетки и небольшой бутылёк с неизвестной жидкостью внутри. она начинает с левой руки, смачивает салфетки и тщательно промакивает ранки. резкий запах распространяется по помещению и забивается в ноздри.

антисептик попадая на кожу почему-то жжётся.  
немного больно, но хосок жмурится и терпит.

у него шумит в голове и в глазах расплывается немного, словно это он тут пьян, а не пересевшая ближе и устроившаяся между его ног давон. 

близко-близко-близко. 

настолько, что его обжигает её прерывистое дыхание.

хосок замирает.

они снова смотрят друг другу в глаза, и прекратить думать о том, как она хороша, опомниться — получается только когда он чувствует её руки на своих бёдрах.

запах её духов пьянит его, заставляя с блаженством прикрыть глаза и всё остальное в этот момент теряет своё значение. 

когда она касается своей аккуратной маленькой ладонью его паха, нажимая легонько, когда на его джинсах щёлкает пряжка от ремня — хосок не может и не хочет разомкнуть глаз. в голову ударяет этот сладковатый запах, даже душит немного, ему жарко и не хватает воздуха. 

когда до замутнённого сознания доходит, что давон становится на колени, хосоку становится неловко, на ощупь он пробует убрать от себя её руки, но выходит вяло и крайне неуверенно.

внутри всё дрожит, сворачивается плотным тугим комком в животе.

хосок резковато и нервно вздыхает, чувствуя прикосновения ухоженной ручки к своему члену. то, как она скользит по коже, можно, наверное, сравнить только с шёлком. под веками, кусками киноплёнки мелькают воспоминания.

— принцесса, — оно само по себе вырывается из его груди с очередным тяжёлым выдохом, хотя, вообще-то, ему бы стоило сказать что-то другое. 

хосок боится смотреть в её глаза. он вообще боится на неё смотреть сейчас.   
  
хосок помнит её маленькой девочкой с искренними глазами и дрожащими руками, поджатыми от обиды губами — он не хотел пропускать её в ванную первой и нечаянно толкнул, давон больно ударилась головой, а потом пришёл отец и отругал его. сейчас никто из родителей уже не придёт, не накажет, и хосок не может определиться хорошо это или плохо. его немного потярхивает. 

давон пытается делать только приятно — нежно касается губами и лижет с осторожностью, и в этих неуверенных и неловких движениях столько заботы, что выть хочется. 

у хосока внутри всё разрывается. 

словно ком в горле, дышать с каждой секундой всё тяжелее и тяжелее — он обжёгся до безумия, до сих пор слабо осознаёт происходящее, и не может в это поверить. давон сопит, шумно втягивая воздух носом.

всё кажется каким-то нереальным. 

хосок отчётливо чувствует каждое движение, прикосновения влажного языка, теплое дыхание — и цедит воздух сквозь зубы, запрокидывая голову, чтобы не спустить раньше времени.

давон всё это время не отводит от него взгляда, даже несмотря на то, что чувствует себя неловко — она никогда никому ничего подобного не делала, на самом деле, но хосоку нравится.

он до боли сжимает челюсти и боится даже пошевелиться, хотя чувства захлёстывают его — невыносимо хочется прикоснуться.

почувствовать. 

но это давон, его старшая сестра, с которой они вместе росли, и которая всегда за него заступалась в детстве перед другими ребятами, помогала делать домашнюю работу в школьные времена, оставалась в комнате и перебирала пряди его волос, пока хосок не засыпал. и обидеть, как-то чем-то задеть или навредить, причинить боль по неосторожности страшно.

хосок не готов принуждать её. 

когда сдерживать себя уже не получается, он всё-таки осмеливается, и едва ощутимо гладит её по голове, пальцы путаются в волосах. давон чувствует, как дрожат его руки, бёдра и тело — хосок на пределе, и не отстраняться, почему-то, кажется ей самой правильной мыслью; во рту разливается тёплое и вязкое, когда хосок резко и больно сжимает её плечо.

хосок заливается румянцем, заставляя себя посмотреть на сестру: она улыбается. 

**Author's Note:**

> обложка: https://sun9-56.userapi.com/c625622/v625622342/441e7/1tdBHCc5ZMk.jpg  
> хосок и давон: https://sun9-8.userapi.com/c627222/v627222342/ba36/-lfCByu7YvA.jpg  
> тони: https://sun9-23.userapi.com/c627222/v627222342/bb2e/ELSe7WInSU0.jpg
> 
> (мы знаем, что сестру хосока зовут чжиу, но когда в 2015 году писалась эта работа, она была всем известна под именем «давон»)


End file.
